


Grammar Officer

by Jeageractive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, I've been watching too much Nigahiga lately, Idk if that's good or bad, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, That guy's inspirational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren and Levi are both hardcore, massive inner nerds, one of them happens to pass as a school thug and the other as an infamous, honorary asshole and bully. They bump into each other in the hallway one day and, well. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grammar Officer

Levi should've known the little shit was nothing short of an utter and absolute peeve the moment he saw him trailing along the library shelves in his unbrushed hair, untucked uniform shirt and dress slacks that were shoved unceremoniously inside his worn out Converse as he added to the stack of books tucked in his arm. He resisted a morning sadistic urge to go shove his face in a book shelf or something, pulling out his phone for a distraction. He passed by the hallway that overlooked the open library with a bit of bored a drag in his steps, but minded his own business nonetheless.

Then he heard the thundering and rushed thuds coming his way, not bothering to look up just yet, and nearly fell on his ass when something collided with his shoulder painfully hard.

"Fucking-" The kid growled as his heavy stack of books met the ground and scattered about."Are you blind?"

" _You_ bumped into me, for your information." Levi was surprised the brat still had the guts to bitch about it, knowing he wasn't going to give him that glare when Levi was done with him.

He groaned heavily again and swiped up his books in one motion, Levi's eyes distracted by the first glaring one in the pile."Nucleuses? Specific, aren't you?"

The boy's green eyes narrowed in offense."It's nuclei."

Levi scrunched up his nose in distaste."Loser. And it's plural has both forms, so no it's not only nuclei."

"You're thinking _cacti_." Eren gave him an exasperated look of 'I'm smarter than you think, and smarter than you'."Cacti can be said as cactuses as well."

"What's the _difference_? You just proved yourself wrong. Both are derived from Latin, so same grammar rules."

"In _Latin_. But in English, those rules don't apply."

Oh, so this was a challenge, huh? Levi considerably darkened his gaze as he rolled up his sleeves."Those are classified as irregular nouns, because there _are_ exceptions. What, you're suddenly an expert linguist?"

"My interest lies in biology, but that doesn't mean I won't study other subjects to my heart's content." He lifted his chin up haughtily, placing a hand on his hip.

"Nerd." Levi scoffed, tossing his hair out of his eyes.

"Says you?" The boy gave him a displeased once over."You're Levi Ackerman, are you not? You have quite the reputation."

Levi realized they were standing right next to a display case that showcased certain things that he'd much rather _not_ have the little shit see right now, but the brunet was one step ahead of him and smirked as his eyes drifted to the side."What's this? Honorary students, excelling academically and athletically."

"Out of, let's see." His tan hand trailed along the glass of the pristine case quickly as he mentally counted."Forty six awards and badges, your name has appeared fourteen times. Quite phenomenal, don't you think?"

"That doesn't mean anything. I don't go around rubbing my "knowledgeable mind"" Levi air quoted with a raised eyebrow."In other people's faces. I do, however, enjoy rubbing their faces on sturdy surfaces."

He relished in the way the kid flinched a little."Then what do you call your bullshitting a moment ago?"

"I was correcting _your_ bullshit, actually."

"Then you were doing the same thing I was. Which, makes us on the same track. If I'm correcting your bullshit and you're trying to correct mine, then that both makes us smartasses with a forceful use of our "Knowledgeable" minds, which in turn makes us losers, and essentially makes us both hardcore nerds." He took a breather and continued triumphantly glaring up at the raven.

Levi was slightly impressed.

But not very much."One of us is correcting the accurate bullshit. That makes only one of us a hardcore nerd."

"And that is totally you." Eren quickly gushed.

Wait a minute. Levi simpered."It totally is. You just admitted that your deduction was inaccurate."

Eren's eyes blew up he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again silently. His eyes fell to the ground in a look of utter horror and he slapped both hands on his cheeks as it all settled in.

Levi laughed, cackled, because he didn't think he'd react to it this badly. But it sure as hell was a lot more enjoyable than kicking his lame ass around."I win. Fair and square."

Eren looked like he was ready to fall to his knees and express his woe and sorrow, but instead he blinked up at Levi from underneath his eyelashes with something akin to that glint in Hanji's eye when she finds out something spectacular.

"But don't you think...square is a little too rough around the edges? Certainly decreases your levels of credibility."

Levi's amused expression quickly fell back into it's previously darkening occupation. 

Eren visibly gulped.

 _Nevermind._ Levi inwardly declared as he brushed his hair out of his face and cracked his knuckles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was sober when I wrote this, I swear.


End file.
